Damon Morgan
Damon Morgan is a Manticore-Human hybrid, and the son of Derek Morgan and an unnamed manticore woman. Damon was kidnapped as a baby by his maternal Manicore family. His father, Derek Morgan, was able to get his son back with the help of the original Charmed Ones. History Between Charmed and Destined Damon was raised by his father. When he was four, Derek dated and married Annabel Preston and both gave Damon a half-brother named Daniel. Annabel knew about Damon´s past right before marrying Derek. Damon went to school and high school along with Wyatt and Chris. He also attended too Magic School. Damon, Wyatt, and Chris used to hunt demons when teenagers. That was something their parents didn´t like but could do nothing to stop them. When Damon was 24, he decided to move with his family to Boston. He returned to San Francisco a few years later. Damon always was like one more member of the Halliwell family. He always treated Piper, Phoebe and Paige as aunts and their husbands as uncles. Throughout Destined Series Season 1 In ''Little Monster Turns Big'', Damon returns to San Francisco after finding out he was being followed by Manticores again. He is surprised by knowing that his best friends Wyatt and Prue were dating and makes fun of it by saying that he hoped to marry her. When Damon, Wyatt, Prue, and Chris are reunited in the manor, Melinda arrives covered with some demon blood and is ashamed to appear that way in front of Damon. She reveals to her cousin Prue that she was still in love with her brothers´ best friend. Prue apparently knew about it. Prue then decided to get out of the Manticores´ hunt and leaves the way open to Melinda to show that she is not afraid of a fight. After they vanquished the Manticores, Melinda and Damon started hanging out together. They got very close to each other. After a while, Melinda decided to tell him about her true feelings. Surprisingly, Damon told her that he was feeling the same about her. Both started dating in secret at the same time Prue and Wyatt got apart. Prue was the only one that knew about their love relationship. Season 2 Damon becomes a season regular. Season 3 Damon appears in almost every episode of Season 3. Season 4 Damon is marked as a recurring character. In All Halliwells Gathered Together, two-years have passed since the events of Season 3. Damon is still working as a financial analyst and is helping the Halliwells fight demons whenever he can. He is also still single, as he and Melinda are still broken up. Damon attends Chris and Bianca's welcome home party. Personality Friendly, adventurous, go-ahead, optimistic, humorous, loving, brave. Love Life Damon used to date a lot when he was younger but never had an official girlfriend until he met Melinda Halliwell. * Melinda Halliwell: : When Damon returned to San Francisco, he met a different Melinda than the one he knew before. The Melinda he remembered was the little sister of his best friends, but the one who was before him now was a woman. Melinda revealed to him what her true feelings for him were, and he told her that he felt the same about her. Both started dating shortly after Prue and Wyatt broke up. They kept their relationship a secret, with only Prue was the only person knowing about it for a long time. After Damon keeps the fact that he and Wyatt were searching for Conrad Turner despite Melinda and Prue's wishes for them not to, they hit a rough patch. In her anger and disappointment, she barely talks to him for a month. The two later break up, as Melinda can't be with a person who keeps secrets from her. The two spent a few months apart but slowly managed to co-exist without fighting too much. In 2035, two-years after they had officially broken-up, they have remained friends and have had an off-and-on relationship with one another. Two months prior to All Halliwells Gathered Together, they both attended P3's grand-opening where they slept together in the back room of the club. According to Prue, their chemistry and feelings for one another were so strong that Prue was able to pick up on it. Damon planned to propose to Melinda one night, but Melinda rudely declined by saying that she couldn't date or have a future with a demon. This caused them to break-up on horrible terms. Melinda also started dating Liam Thomas, but Damon still wanted her back despite her insisting that their relationship was a mistake and that she doesn't love him - which he doesn't believe. After many months, Melinda's astral-self, who represented the side of her that wanted to have fun and do what she wanted, started having an affair with Damon. Astral-Melinda convinced Damon that she would tell Liam about their affair, but unbeknownst to Damon, the real Melinda only believes that her affair with Damon exists in her dreams. Professional Life Damon used to work as a financial manager for a company in Boston, but hasn´t found a job since he arrived in San Francisco. Appearance Damon is a very attractive male. He is very tall as he stands just over 5'11", and has an athletic yet lean build. He also has symmetric and strong facial feature, along with piercing blue eyes that contrast against his dark hair, eyebrows, and facial shadows. He has a tanned complexion with minimal facial hair, normally sporting stubble or the outline of a beard. However, he has never been seen with heavy or thick facial hair. For clothing, Damon prefers very stylish, casual, and modern outfits, much more so than other men around him. He is usually seen in off-colored or washed-out jeans, dark shaded shirts, and a sporty leather jacket. He can sometimes be seen in button-ups or polo's, but primarily wears relaxed and formfitting shirts. Damon also sometimes wears stylish and up-to-date hats, with minimal jewelry, usually only wearing a necklace and a ring. Damon is also a half-manticore, and while he does have the physical features of a human, he does possess a classic manticore trait, an elastic tongue. His tongue can stretch out extremely far, as seen when he is fighting demons. As an infant, his tongue was forked and resembled that of a snake or lizard, although it is unknown if it has remained that way or not. Name´s Meaning Damon is of Greek origin and means One Who Tames, Subdues. Morgan is of Welsh origin and means Circling Sea. Powers Active Powers * Shimmering: The ability to teleport in form of a shimmer. * Elasticity / Elastic Tongue: The ability to stretch certain or all parts of the body in an elastic fashion. In Damon´s case, he has the ability to stretch his tongue. * Sonic Scream: The ability to produce a scream so powerful that it can kill. * Sensing: The ability to sense and locate a person. * Hyper Speed: The ability to move extremely fast, moving at speeds much greater than that of ordinary beings. * Super Strength: The power to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Fear His greatest fear is being captured by Manticores. He had to face his fear after he was kidnapped in, "Little Monster Turns Big". Notes and Trivia * He is one of the few next-generation Destined characters to have been seen as a baby in Charmed; * The Original Charmed Ones saved him as a baby, and now he is dating one of their daughters; * His father didn't name him until after the Charmed Ones managed to reunite Damon with his father; * Ironically, dark-future Chris highly disapproved of Damon sharing a playpen with Wyatt, but in Destined Chris is Damon's best friend. Damon is also dating Chris' younger sister, Melinda, which Chris approved of after a while; * Melinda is his first official girlfriend; Credits * Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Manticores Category:Good Hybrids Category:Upper-Level Category:Magical Beings Category:Others Good Beings Category:Demons Category:Hybrids